Lonely Bud & Stem
by Ashi Chi Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke brakes up witht the only girl her ever loved. Sakura. Hinata and Sasuke meet at a bar. Hinata works there and Sasuke is a customer. My 3rd story here


In a very loud apartment in Kohana on a piticular night...

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH HIM!?" screamed the enraged Sasuke.

"MAYBE 'CAUSE HE ACTUALLY GAVE ME WHAT I WANTED!" screamed Sakura.

"ALRIGHT THEN GO LIVE WITH HIM YOU STUPID ASS SLUT!" screamed Sasuke pointing at the door.

"FINE THEN I WILL!" screamed Sakura slamming the door behind her.

Sasuke walked over to a small table in the hall and punched the picture of him and Sakura. He went into his room and came out in something better then just P.J.'s. He went into the kitchen got his wallet and car keys then went out the door. He went into his Black Mustang and started it. He drove to a local bar and met up with Shino and Shikamaru. They went in,Shino and Shikamaru went over to a table where Ino and Kin were sitting. Sasuke just went over to the counter and waited for the bartender to come and ask him what he wants.

"C-can I he-help you?" asked a small,quiet voice.

Sasuke looked at the bartender. "Yea get me a shot," said Sasuke trying not to stare.

"O-okay I'll b-I'll be right back." she walked over to the cabinets. A young women about her age walk tords her.

"Hina-chan I think that guy likes you," said the blond.

"Tem-chan stop playing with me." said Hinata.

"Hina come he likes you and you know it," said Temari.

"No he doesn't and I'll never fall for a guy again." said Hinata geting the tequila off a shelf.

"Hina-chan get over that baka he's an idiot for cheating on you." said Temari.

Hinata walked away with a small cup and the bottle of Tequila. "Here," said Hinata placing both of the liquid containers on the counter.

Sasuke turned and looked at the girl then at her name tag. "Hinata." mumbled Sasuke. Hinata was able to hear him.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

Sasuke looked up into her opal eyes the at the rest of her body except for the part behind the counter. _'She looks pretty fine_,' Sasuke thought.

"D-did you want something?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke smirked,"Yea your phone number." said Sasuke.

Hinata looked at him a bit confused, "Why?" she asked noticing she had not stuttered.

Sasuke still had that smirk on his face, "Because I want to talk to you when I can't see you so I can hear you soft beautiful voice." said Sasuke. He had always been the king at flirting and getting it his way with the ladies.

Hinata blushed but then she went to get a peice of paper and a pen. Once she did she went back to the counter and wrote down her phone numbers.

"The first one is my apartment phone number and the second one is my cell phone number," said Hinata sliding the peice of paper to Sasuke.

"Thanks I'll call you later," said Sasuke walking tords the door. Hinata glanced at the clock. Her shift was over. She said bye to Temari and walked out of the bar. 3 drunk guys were outside and they were starring at her. She felt very uncomfortable. One stepped in front of her. Sasuke was still in his car when he saw what this drunk was doing to that bartender.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" yelled Hinata. The drunk just pushed Hinata closer to the wall. Sasuke ran out of his car. The drunk felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and Bam! Sasuke's fist hit the guy's face. The man fell to the ground his hands covering his face. Hinata looked at Sasuke and the blood on his fist.

"Um...I-I...um...Th-Thank you...um...whats your name?" stammered Hinata. Sasuke saw her cute face and she was still blushing.

"The names' Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." He said yawning a bit. Hinata couldn't belevie it. Uchiha Sasuke? The village heartthrob? Asked her for **her** phone number? She thought he was dating Sakura? Although Sakura was having an affair.

"You know Sakura's cheating on you right?" Hinata blurted out. '_I can't belevie I just told him that he might have never known! I am such an Idiot!_' thought Hinata.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah I kicked that bitch out of my house." said the Uchiha kicking a rock. He looked a bit sad to Hinata. Hinata walked over to him since her was about 2 yards away.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Sasuke noticed that they were a bit closer. Sasuke looked at the girl's opal eyes and then at her and lastly at his feet.

"Hn. Why should I tell you?" said Sasuke. Hinata was shocked. Everyone and I mean Everyone trusted her with their secrets and with anything else.

"Sorry you-you've got a po-a point." Hinata edmitted it. She was being kind of nosey. Hinata walked over to him and hugged him.

"Sasuke-san I know how it feels Naruto-baka cheated on me," Hinata was blush and she looked as red as a tamato. Shasuke had a light pink blush on both on his cheeks. No one had ever made him blush except Sakura. And after all that they got together.

He hugged her pulling her closer and then he asked her.

* * *

**_How was it? Plz reveiw_**

**_I want to know and um... well try and guess what Sasuke says!_**

**_U'll be excited to find out!_**


End file.
